1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change gear switch of a transmission device which is applied to a vehicle equipped with a rod-shaped-handle such as a motorcycle or a buggy car.
2. Description of Background Art
Recently, as an automatic transmission device of a motorcycle, there has been proposed an automatic transmission device which can arbitrary perform a shift-up manipulation or a shift-down manipulation by a manual operation.
A change gear switch of the transmission device for shift manipulation is configured such that a switch manipulation portion extends toward a lower position of a grip portion or toward a front position of a vehicle from a switch box, and a rider can manipulate a switch manipulation portion with a finger tip while grasping the grip portion. (See for example, JP-A-2003-341376.)
However, in such a conventional change gear switch, since the switch manipulation portion extends toward the lower position of the grip portion or toward the front position of the vehicle from the switch box, when a size of hand of the rider is large or when the rider wears thick winter cold protection gloves on his hands, the hand or the glove easily interferes with the switch manipulation portion.